


The Beginning

by godcanthelpyounow



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Enchantress, Gen, but she isn't actually called that, moonlight makes the briefest appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcanthelpyounow/pseuds/godcanthelpyounow
Summary: From the moment Millennial Tree awakens to the moment he falls asleep again





	The Beginning

Millennial Tree’s origins were a mystery, even to him. He came to be long before the Witch and her ovens, before the Wizards had built their city, and before the first common cookies had existed. He had wandered the forest with only a playful wind and his own intuition to guide him. He watched as cookies entered his domain and settled, building villages and domesticating the various creatures that made their homes within the forest. 

Eventually, he revealed himself to them, and they worshiped him as a God. They brought him offerings and built him a grand temple, deep in the heart of his forest. The cookies dedicated certain days in celebration of him and his achievements. Some were truths, and some not. He did not correct them.

He watched as the cookies and their pets aged and died and were born around him. He felt their souls leave their bodies, felt their dough decay and become one with his forest. He joined his worshippers in mourning their deaths, though he felt nothing for the deceased. In his mind, the cycle of life and death is not something to celebrated or despised, but simply observed.

Time passed as he watched his village grow into more villages, and eventually a town, joining them in their festivals, and celebrations, and funerals. Centuries rolled by and civilization built itself until it was practically encroaching on his domain. He retreated further into the forest, content to watch as the cookies built themselves to new heights.

One day, his ever faithful Wind came to him carrying a message. Another God was being created. A Cookie that controlled light and space and dreams. Millennial Tree was ecstatic, for now he would have another to share in his eternity. To his grand disappointment, however, the other Cookie was one that would be isolated, and eventually abandoned in the sky, surrounded by a cold sea of stars. Time flows onward, and his disappointment fades with it.

The Wind brings him more news, this time about a Darkness that was blooming within the land and consuming innocent cookies. Wind told him about a Cookie that believed itself to be a Goddess and gained followers through subjugation. The Wind said that the Darkness would be here soon. It worried for him. 

Millennial Tree was not concerned. He was the life of the forest itself. Such Darkness would not be able to consume him, not without devouring all of the forest first. He sat in his temple and awaited the False Goddess. The Wind Gathered itself around him, a feeble attempt at protection.

As the Wind predicted, the False Goddess arrived, and she corrupted the town that had built itself underneath Millennial Tree’s watchful gaze. Cookies turned into mindless zombies, pets into ravenous beasts, all awaiting her orders. She looked upon the tapestries and mosaics that littered the township, singing his praises, and decided that she would show the Witches that she was more than powerful enough to defeat a divine being and rule over the Coven.

Her tendrils of Darkness spread through the forest, infecting everything she touched. Millennial Tree felt the unnatural decay within his forest and it pained him, but he refused to leave his temple. He would not abandon his forest, and he would not abandon his town. The Wind wept at its uselessness. Try as it might, without a physical form, it could not protect the forest. It could not protect its home. It could not protect its God.

With every dying plant and rotted tree, Millennial tree could feel himself getting weaker. The False Goddess was far more thorough than he thought she would be. If this continued, she would soon devour the whole forest, and he would cease to be.

Against the Wind’s better wishes, Millennial Tree decided to confront her. It would be better to sacrifice himself than to allow her to destroy his forest. He knew it would be okay without him. It would regrow unimpeded. It had the Wind to guard it, after all.

It took a long time, and much effort, for Millennial Tree to dispose of the False Goddess. After their battle, he felt drained. He could not feel the forest anymore. He could no longer hear the Wind.

Millennial Tree settled himself down where he stood and dug his roots into the cracked ground. He became as stiff as wood, leaves sprouted from him, and his roots tangled with those of one of the remaining trees surrounding him. Sapped of his energy, he began his long rest.

The Wind wept at the loss of his God, and at his own incompetence. For he had finally managed to achieve the corporeal body he had longed for, but far too late to aid his Master. The Wind protected the forest as his Master had wished, and waited for him to awaken. Each day, he reminded himself that the emptiness he now experienced was his own fault. If he hadn’t been so complacent, then perhaps his master would never have needed to fight. Perhaps he wouldn’t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> im not entirely satisfied with this but I gotta get it up for prompt week so


End file.
